Team 1
by devy.baby.luv
Summary: this story is rated T for some cuss words. the story is about a girl who is n middle school and what shes going through in life...please review this story if you want more chapters


**okay everyone.....this is my very first story so please dont be to brutal but definately let me know what you :]**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**CHAPTER 1: A NEW YEAR**_

"Looks like your going to be on team one this year," the lady handing me school paperwork said. All i did was stare at her. TEAM ONE! was she serious? for those of you who dont know,

the eighth grade year at my school is seperated into three different teams, team one, team 2, and team 3. Oh and the reason all i did was stare was because all of my friends were on

team 2 except for jenna and brittany, they were on team one with me...thank god! Oh and delaney and erin were on team 3, but every other friend i had was on team 2. lucky me. isnt

orientation the greatest? So after staring for about a minute and a half my mom nudged me and i took the papers. i gave the lady a fake smile and walked over to where you pay for

lockers, and apparently my mother forgot to grab cash but of course she had her stupid credit cards which would have been fine but we were at a school. "mom you have got to be

kidding me," i said, but apparently i used some tone that adults dont like to hear and her response was,"dont use that tone with me missy." good lord! i hated it when she called me

missy, especially in public. It sounds so degrading. Note to self when i get older and have kids never call my daughter missy, i probably wouldnt have to call my son missy but hey if hes

into that kinda stuff then who am i to judge? So anyway now i have to pass the stuck up bitches that some people consider to be popular. Now dont get me wrong im not an unpopular

loser and i deffinately have a lot of popular friends and even some unpopular ones, but for whatever reason these people didnt like me. I have always wandered why these girls hate me

but could never pin point an exact reason, mabey they were jelous (ya right, im not ugly but im not as pretty as these girls). Im thinking this as we leave the cafeteria to go get in our car

and get money from the atm thingy from the gas station next door, and now the doors are but a mere three feet away and i am dreading passing these stuck up bitches knowing very

well that most likely they would make some dumbass comment that would piss me off beyond belief and i wouldnt be able 2 kick there skinny asses or tell them off because my mother

was there.

As we walk outside the warm air rushes over me and it feels good compared to the ridged temperatures in the school, i mean why is it that cold? Are our teachers honestly so old that in

order to preserve there bodies we have to keep the temperature below freezing? I can see the bitchy girls giggling at there not-so-humorous selves and they dont seem to notice me.

Mabey its because i went blonde over the summer and my new color confuses there tiny brains....who knows? So as im getting into the car i notice someone waving at me and smiling so

big im pretty sure i could see all of her teeth. "who is that?" i said. I didnt realize i said that outloud so when i heard my mothers answer i jumped a little bit."i think that your friend

jenna," Now the reason my mom could tell it was one of my best friends and i couldnt was because she was in a car and her mom had just gotten a new car and i hadnt seen it yet,also

my mom was wearing her contacts and i wasnt wearing my glasses...but i never do so it didnt really matter. "Oh, i think she said something about decorating her locker or something." I

said as my mother and I got into the as my mom was backing out of the parking space i got a text from jenna saying "where are you going? you didnt even come say hi....are you

mad at me?!?!?!"

I was in such a bad mood at that moment that i had to fight the urge to send back, obsessive much?, but instead i replied",sorry i have to go get cash from the atm at the nextdoor

gas station cuz my brilliant mother forgot cash to pay for the lockers, i'll come see you when we get back...promise,"she sent back another text but i decided not to read it. "why are you

acting all doom and gloom?"asked my mom and i get along great, but when im in a bad mood i usually dont like to talk about it but she always pushes it. "nothing," i said ", i just

didnt get in the tribe that all my friends are in, and now i dont even have any classes with morgan." Morgan is my closest friend, i would take a bullet for this girl.....we have been this way

since the beginning of our 7th grade year, i know what your thinking...you two have only been friends for a year and your willing to take a bullet for her? well heres the thing, morgan

just gets me....we both want to be writer/ journalists when we get older, we both have to go to jeff co. college for two years before we go to a university, and both of us have wanted to

go to mizzou since we were little, also morgan and i both get hyper easily and for some reason when were around eachother we cant stop laughing! And i can talk to morgan about

anything we have even talked about sex...like about how bad it will hurt, who our first time will be with, crap like that. "Well you have jenna and brittany dont you?" she said trying to

cheer me up, thats another thing i love about my mom....she never puts me down and she always trys to cheer me up."Ya but those two are like as close as me and Morgan are and so

everytime im around them i feel left out and like they dont want me there, plus britt has some problem with me lately," I said trying not to let it all out because if i start i wont able to stop

and i will go on ranting about how bad this sucks ass and say some things i will regret. Plus my mom is already threatening to ground me if i dont stop with the cussing. "Well let them

know that you feel that way," she said calmly. "Mom i have, and they act all sympathetic but im like 99% sure there making fun of me for it behind my back, and besides talking dosent

always fix everything! cant we like complain or something?" I asked. I hadnt asked that calmly. which kinda pissed her off. "Well i was just suggesting it, i mean its better to come up with

things that will make things better then to mope about everything," she said as she got the money out of the atm we were at the gas station i smelled the gas that the people were

pumping into there cars and this may sound weird but i love the smell of gasoline. I have absolutely no idea why i just do. I thought about what my mother had said as i re-applied some

eyeliner . ", sorry im being such a brat,mom, im just really upset with this whole thing," i said trying to sound sincere so i didnt have to deal with her acting like the queen of sheba all high

and mighty and blah blah blah the whole drive back to school then back home. "its okay, its understandable that your upset....but hey look on the bright side at least you can make new

friends," she said with a smile thinking she had single handedly gotten me out of my bad mood....mabey i should be an actress....haha probably not."ya i um guess your right," I said,

while in my head im thinking I DONT WANT TO MAKE NEW FRIENDS I WANT TO BE ON A TEAM WITH MY OLD FRIENDS!!!! although i decided to keep this to myself so i could enjoy the next

few minutes of quite while my mother sat there all happy thinking she had made my day a little bit better. how cute. and she did have a point it would be kinda nice to make some new

friends i guess. well we'll see....and gee cant wait to get back to school because this time the stuck up bitches will deffinately see my face and find some way to make me feel like shit, oh

and the best part is that i cant fight back with my mother standing there and she will probably make it worse by trying to find there parents or telling the principle....joy. and now were parked...FUCK FUCK FUCK! i dont want to go!!!! grr. well here we go....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**okay so that was the first chapter...if you guys liked it then leave me a review or whatever letting me know. and if you didnt like it please dont be rude and just say somthing like wow this sucked...when really your only saying that because there were no lemons and you were hopin to jack off or somthing...and if that is you please dont review or anything, but if you have some pointers or want to tell me some things that would make the story better then let me know. oh and if you want more chapters to see what this girls name is and what happens with the bitches and how the school year unfolds then please let me know! thanx so much! oh and if you thought it was funny then next chapter will be even funnier...and if you didnt like all the cuss words then i can take that out...ok well i hope you liked it!!! dont forget to review!!!**


End file.
